


Theology

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Monster Under the Bed - TV Series ficlets and drabbles [4]
Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Is there a God, George asks.





	Theology

"Is there a god?" George asks. Rube doesn't even look up from his crossword.

"'A' god as any kind of supernatural entity, or 'a God', He Who Created Everything?" Rube asks her back, frowning a moment at the newspaper before he's scribbling over it again. George shrugs, playing with what remains of her breakfast.

"Dunno. Is there any difference?"

Rube nods. "One exists, the other one doesn't."

She blinks, looking interested. "Which one's which?"

Rube does look up at that. For a moment, George thinks he actually looks amused.

"You've to figure that yourself.


End file.
